Abuto
|colorscheme= HarusameColors |image= Present= |-|Past= |jname= 阿伏兎 |rname= Abuto |ename= Abuto |birthday= 10 Feb/Aquarius |age= 32 |epithet = |aka = |race= Yato Tribe |gender= Male |height= 186 cm (6' 1") |weight= 82 kg (180 lb) |eye = Black |hair= Ash brown |status= Alive |affiliation= Harusame (Defected) Kiheitai |occupation= Vice-Captain of Harusame's 7th Division |lesson = |vol = |episode= Episode 140 |jva= Otsuka Houchuu |eva= Kyle C. Jones (movie) }} | divwidth= 45% | floatalign= left | floatclear= }} Abuto '(阿伏兎) is a member of the 7th Division of Harusame's Thunder Guns, the most powerful combat unit under Kamui's leadership, within the Harusame group. He is the secondary antagonist of Yoshiwara in Flames Arc. Background Appearance Abuto has ash brown coloured hair and black eyes. As a Yato, Abuto has smooth fair skin and a well-built body. He is most seen wearing a uniform, consisting of a dark grey shirt, dark grey pants and a pair of black combat boots that cover most of his body. He wears a black cloak over his dark grey uniform. Personality Abuto is considerably more laid-back as compared to other Yato members. Unlike most of them, he doesn't like fighting people of his kind, and actually treasures them. As such, he is often exasperated at Kamui's bloodlust. As shown during his battle against Kagura, he sees life as a series of questions with right and wrong answers. One example is when he gave Kagura an ultimatum: which one between herself and Shinpachi should die, and when she asked him to let go of Shinpachi instead, Abuto proceeded to try and kill the latter. He also believes that one should stay by his or her decisions. Although Kagura and Shinpachi were his enemies, he decided to save them from a fall at the end of their fight, showing that he might be capable of mercy towards his enemies or he might have a soft spot for younger people. Although during the Shogun Assassination Arc when he met Kagura again, he stated he wouldn't hesitate anymore while fighting her (as he said he did during their battle in Yoshiwara). Strength & Abilities As a Yato, Abuto is shown to be very strong in combat, he has great physical strength as he is able to kick Kagura several meters away during their fight in Yoshiwara. Like the rest of his kind, Abuto possesses amazing natural and instinctive fighting abilities, as well as tremendous physical strength, speed, durability, reflexes, agility, flexibility, endurance and senses which surpass human capabilities. Abuto is also shown to be very flexible as he immediately countered Tsukuyo's that was thrown from behind and quickly rushed towards her for a counter attack. Relationships * 'Kamui: Kamui and Abuto lead the 7th Division of Harusame's Thunder Guns as the Captain and Vice Captain respectively. Abuto looks out for Kamui and he has a hard time dealing with Kamui's obsession for fighting so often. In the past, Abuto has protected Kamui when he was just a child. He complains a lot but he is very loyal and is constantly found by Kamui's side. Abuto and Kamui have a close relationship and could be considered a father figure and friend to Kamui. Abuto lost his left arm to protect Kamui just how Kamui's dad, Umibozu lost his left arm during Kamui and Umibozu's fight. Kamui has shown to care about Abuto such as when he hesitate when his instincts awakened to fight him where as everyone else he did not show any remorse. Kamui also chooses to stay with Abuto after he lost the fight between him and Kagura despite saying he has no use for weaklings, showing their close bond. * [[Housen|'Housen']]: * Ungyou: Abuto did warn Ungyo not to interfere in worry it was dangerous. Although when he did, Abuto did not seem to care that he died. * Takasugi Shinsuke: * Kagura: Because Abuto nearly killed Shinpachi, he caused Kagura to awaken and lost to her, although at some points he was holding back. Kagura nearly killed Abuto and later he saved her from a fall. He also stated to Kamui that Kagura intrigues him and he felt the same way he did about her than he did when he first met Kamui. * Umibouzu: * Shimura Shinpachi: Shinpachi saved Abuto's life even after Abuto nearly killed him and Abuto later decides to save Shinpachi from a fall despite not gaining anything from doing so. Story Yoshiwara in Flames Arc Abuto was introduced together with Kamui and Ungyou at the pipe walls where they interfered with Gintoki and the others in order to capture Seita and bring him to Housen. Abuto easily repels all of Tsukuyo's attacks and overwhelms the others together with Ungyou and Kamui who then ended up destroying the pipe walls. He lost his left arm when he tried to stop Housen from fighting Kamui. His fellow comrade, Ungyou, was killed by Kamui when he tried to stop Kamui's attack. Abuto claimed that it was a small price to pay for stopping the fight and apologized to Housen for the meaningless fight. After treating the wound on his left arm, Abuto noticed Gintoki and the others intruding the palace. Abuto decides to take care of them, claiming that he would like to repay Housen. Abuto launches a surprise attack on them by kicking Kagura through the walls, believing that he only has two people left to face, he confronts Gintoki and Shinpachi. Kagura then comes back with a counter attack and Abuto gets kicked through the wall, it is then he realizes that Kagura is a Yato and becomes distressed, saying that he hates killing his own kind. When Kagura asked him about Kamui, he realizes that she is Kamui's sister (much to his suprise,) and becomes even more upset at the idea of being forced to kill a relative of his comrade. Kagura and Shinpachi decide to fight Abuto while Gintoki runs ahead of them. Abuto easily overwhelms them, and Kagura is left fighting him alone. Abuto then strikes strongly on her stomach with his leg and her body gets tossed away easily. Abuto stamp his foot on top of Kagura's head and tells her that she has no will to kill her enemies and that she is a disgrace of their Yato blood. Shinpachi then cuts him from behind with his staff and angrily tells him to let go of Kagura. The cut went through Abuto's left arm which was already gone. Thus, Abuto repels Shinpachi and uses his staff to smash him into the roof while pushing the staff onto Shinpachi's stomach. Abuto then let Kagura choose to either be killed herself or seeing her friend being killed. Abuto then starts to push the staff further into Shinpachi on wall and slowly tries to kill him as Kagura tells him stop and watches in terror. Kagura suddenly re-awakes her true Yato blood impulse and breaks through Abuto's foot with her bare hands. Surprised, Abuto retreats and realise Kagura is awakening her Yato blood, when he sees her eyes he commented that she has the same murderous eyes as Kamui. Abuto then starts to fight back again with an awakening Kagura as she starts to get the upper hand against him. Abuto unleashes a great hit to her at one point, but Kagura headbutts him through the walls and spears him through his shoulder, pinning him to the edge of the roof outside. As Kagura is about to finish him off Shinpachi jumps in and stop her from delivering the final blow. He tells Abuto that he did not do it for his sake but that he does not want Kagura to be the same as them and he wants the same normal Kagura. After a second, Kagura returns back to her normal senses but suddenly, the roof slates breaks and all three of them lost their footing. Abuto then pushes Shinpachi and Kagura back on a ledge as he fell off the building alone. It was later revealed that Abuto somehow survived the fall and was meeting up with Kamui. Kamui claims that Abuto lost his fight with Kagura only because he was holding back his true strength. He answered that he doesn't recall holding back, but felt that it was such a waste to end such a talent in a place like Yoshiwara. Kamui then carry Abuto on his right arm and tells him that he still needs him for his goal. Kabukicho Four Devas Arc Abuto appeared together with Kamui in the Harusame base. Later on, he helped to save Kamui from his execution together with the Kiheitai. The Kiheitai and 7th Division then both joined forces to assault the Harusame base, overwhelming the space pirates. Shogun Assassination Arc Abuto appears together with Kamui and their Yato comrades to assist Takasugi with his attempted assassination of the Shogun. Later on during the raid of in the ninja village, Abuto loses his left arm again. Even though it is an artificial arm, Abuto still got pissed of as he wonder if everyone have a grudge against his left arm. When Zenzou gave him the Shogun's Head, Abuto was doubting if it's real or not even though it has been confirmed to be real. It is because he felt that Zenzou is hiding something. Subsequently, Abuto confirmed his doubts when he saw the Shogun. Abuto and the 7th Division Squad then fought the Ninjas to retrieve the Shogun's Head. Later, he realized that the Tendoushuu have been waiting for an opportunity to step in when the Hitotsubashi Faction and the Shogun Faction has exhausted each other. Abuto received an urgent message telling him that their fleet has been surrounded by Harusame, he then realize that the Harusame was connected with the Tendoshuu. After they escaped the Earth from the Tendoshuu and Harusame, Abuto told Kamui that the Old Senates betrayed them because they joined forces with Kiheitai and went up against Tendoshuu. Thus, the Old Senates have been looking for an opportunity to cast them off. Rakuyou Arc On Rakuyou, Abuto is seen among the remnants of the 7th Division and the Kihetai at the hideout where Takasugi is being hospitalized. He is seen alongside Umibouzu fighting against the Harusame and later against Utsuro. When Kamui attempts to kill Gintoki, Kagura, and Shinpachi in his awakened Yato mode, Abuto briefly clashes with him in an attempt to bring him back to his senses. Silver Soul Arc Trivia *Abuto was supposed to die during the Yoshiwara arc, but Sorachi decided to keep him alive due to the fact that he got used to drawing Abuto. *Abuto sustained the same left arm amputation from Housen like how Umibozu did from his son Kamui. *In Episode 215, he was revealed to be a Nintendo fan. Battles Quotes *(To Kamui) Aren't you so critical. I worked my butt off you know? After all, I was against a young lady capable of beating the King of the Night. Right, Big Brother? *(To Kamui) Back then , you started walking forward with no hesitation and I couldn't stop you. Because I was the same as you. *(To Kamui) Commander, smile! Don't fight with a look that's totally unlike you, moron. *(To Kagura) A beast you may be, but more like a harmless little rabbit! *(To Shinpachi) I told you didn't I? I hate killing my own kind. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yato Tribe Category:Amanto Category:Former Antagonists Category:Kiheitai Category:Sadistic Type